


Games

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tries to teach Jo online gaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

"There! Shoot!"

"Wait, where?" Jo asked, looking around the keybord desperately for the "shoot" button. "How do I shoot again?"

"Press this one."

"Oh, thanks dear" she smiled, then pressed the button. "Oh, look, I did it! I killed something!"

Charlie sighed. "That was your partner..."

"Oh. Sorry partner" she apologized in a low voice. "Ok, now let's kill this dragon!"

"Right, you can use your mana to charge up a spell..."

"I'm not good at that, can't I just take out a gun?"

"It's a Medieval game. There are no guns, baby."

"Well, then magic it is. How do I charge a spe... hey, what does it mean game over?"

"It means you were killed while you were distracted" Charlie laughed. Her girlfriend sucked at gaming, that much was clearly true, but she looked ridiculously cute when trying to learn how to do it just to spend more time with her.


End file.
